Filter booms are typically used to remove surface and submerged oils and oil-borne contaminants from a body of water and to reduce turbidity in the water. For example, in an oil spill, oil particles and oil-borne contaminants contaminate a body of water and cause ecological and health risks. Filter booms are deployed to contain the oil spill and filter the water. In many configurations, the oil booms are assembled to form a structure deployable in the body of water to surround the oil spill, blocking the oil from leaving the volume defined by structure, but allowing the water to pass through. However, the nature of the body of water (e.g., a spill in a river, a spill in an ocean, or other types of spills), the extent of the oil spill, and, sometimes, the turbulence in the water require large, heavy, and complicated filter boom structures. Such structures are not easy to transport and deploy.
On the different figures, the same reference numbers designate like or similar elements.